


Switch

by ischikun



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more as I go, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ischikun/pseuds/ischikun
Summary: You couldn't accept how things ended.No!This is not how this is supposed to end. You had control over this story, you were sure of it!Rating subject to change.





	1. Starting Anew

**Author's Note:**

> starting a new game has consequences.
> 
> how long will it take for you to realize this?
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> Spoilers for the game Off ahead. 
> 
> You've been warned.

It all began one cold evening with a hot cup of tea, a laptop open before you. The thrill of starting a new adventure sent chills down your spine. 

You played for a while. 

..

Oh, no!

You thought you messed up in the mines, maybe you should start over? Without a second thought you selected Quit and started a New Game. 

This was the last remaining memory you had of your past. 

Your world?

“I’m the Batter and you’re the Player.” 

“Huh?” Your attention was drawn to tall man in a baseball uniform, his features hidden under the shadow of his black baseball cap. An iron bat bounced lightly across the back of his wide shoulders as he continued to speak.

“I’m on a mission to purify this world from the perpetrators of malice.” He tipped his chin up, lips pulled into a smug smile.

Woah. Straight to the point, huh? 

You found out later after much talking that no one could see you. Were you like some kinda deity or god? You controlled the Batter but found it easier to just let him take care of the fights. The specters were terrifying, the world disturbing and your mission confusing. 

When Dedan fell you had begun to question your actions.

Your heart broke for Valerie and the Judge when the Batter destroyed Japhet with a merciless blow.

And you demanded the Batter take you back through the zones again when Enoch’s words got into your head as his own lay sideways on the monorail drenched red by his body fluids.

There were no words for when Hugo fell. 

But when it came time to side with either the Judge or the Batter, neither had ever imagined what your next actions would be, not even in their wildest dreams! 

Shit…

“I don’t think **I** knew what I was doing…”

Quit

New Game

You just knew that this wasn’t the right path!  
M-maybe you messed up somewhere, r-right!?

_THWUMP_

A shockwave of sudden, real-world pain ran up your spine as you realized that you now had a body sprawled out on the metal ground of Zone 0. 

O-ouch, did you just fall in?

A groan escaped your throat as you looked at your very real hand, making a fist and opening again. Y-yeah, you’re definitely controlling that. You surveyed your body and noticed that you were wearing a simple outfit with a large, oversized hoodie that hid most of your black and white features. A pair of full lips peeked out shyly from the shadow that obscured the rest of your face, happily hidden within the safety of the hood.

“Who are you?” 

Your attention was drawn to the Batter, his tall, muscular form walked over to your crumpled body on the ground with curiosity drawn across his loose lips.

There was a long pause of silence as you thought about his question, “I-I’m the Player?”

“Oh!” His body stiffened with sudden recognition before extending his arm down to you. You tried grabbing his hand with your own but it fell right through as if you were a ghost. The Batter let out a disgruntled huff as he tried to grab you again, his hands falling through you as if you didn’t exist.

“Well, at least I can see you now.” The Batter crossed his arms, watching as you pulled yourself up straight. He seemed really disappointed to not be able to touch you.

“I can’t believe I’m here.” You rasped. You tested your body out, jumping and moving around. You hoped that you didn’t have to control the Batter the same way was before. 

”I can move on my own!” The Batter twirled his bat and took a few test steps himself. Did he read your mind?! He stopped to gaze at you with his eyes, hidden behind the dark shadow of his cap. “I still need you to move forward.”

Ah, yes. Blunt as ever. 

But you bitterly remembered what The Batter’s mission was. 

Tch. 

Purity. 

This vision of his was not what you were imagining. Does he even know what he was doing? You had new plans but could he remember the last timeline?

“What happened, Player?” The Batter spoke, somehow hearing your thoughts. “The switch was there, the land was almost pure.” Your puppet paced around the metal ground for a few moments, “Are we really starting over?”

“I-I don’t know what happened.” You lied. “We’re gonna have to start over.”

“At least I can remember everything.” The Batter nodded. “You think everyone else can too?”

“It’s possible.” You swallowed. Things would be way too easy if they didn’t. You took a closer look at the Batter and much to your dismay, you realized that he still held the Ashley bat, his prior equipment, level and experience from the last timeline. A terrifying chill spilled through your soul--The Batter was a holy force to be reckoned with. Children of fucking malice be damned.

“Let’s get back to work.” The Batter tried grabbing your hand to pull you forward with him. He stumbled through your ghostly apparition clumsily, a sore reminder of this timeline’s circumstances. 

“R-right…” You moved forward, knowing that the Batter couldn’t do anything without you.

END


	2. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this the right choice? 
> 
> Oh, well, you can always retry again, right?

The two of you didn’t travel far before a familiar meow stopped your advancement. 

“Stop right there calamitous knight of the void and bringer of the Nothigness!” A cat with a fanged smile made an appearance before you but he certainly wasn’t happy. 

The Batter drew his weapon but you held your ferocious puppet back--you were N O T letting anyone die this time. The Batter was allowed to purify the specters but the living beings of this world were off limits!

“Judge, please stop!” You begged, hands held up as a sign of peace. The feline gave you a wild and confused look before realization dawned across his maw. “I-it’s me, The Player!”

The cat stopped, was he going to attack?

“Ah, yes, please forgive me.” The Judge softened but he shifted his gaze towards the Batter, casting him a dark look. “Last time we met, you were just a bodyless entity on the verge of joining **my** side. Instead, everything has reverted back to what it once was, as if it were all a just a terrible, sugar-induced nightmare.”

You nodded solemnly, “I couldn’t make a choice.” Leaning down to the cat’s level you whispered. _“But I think there’s a chance to save Valerie.”_

At this The Judge’s mysterious cheshire grin returned. “A second chance, you say? This remains to be seen.” The verbose feline tried to rub its furry body between your legs, quickly discovering that you were not as tangible as it seemed. “But do you claim to change fate?” 

“The Player can do anything.” The Batter stepped forward with conviction, his words brought heat across your cheeks. “Now enough of this, we have work to do!”

No.

You shook your head, whispering to the Judge again, “I _need_ you to follow my lead.” The cat surveyed you slowly, uncertain of what would happen next but willing to save Valerie no matter the _cost._ The Judge only nodded in response.

_The Judge has joined your party!_

“Fortunately for us,” The Judge narrowed his eyes with suspicion--he still didn’t trust you. “the puzzles have remained solved. We can proceed towards the Nothigness uninhibited.”

”That’s great!” A bold smile ran across the Batter’s lips, there was no need to waste time! “I can just focus on purifying!” 

“U-uh, yeah?” You smiled nervously, uncertain if your plan would work. The three of you left, walking up to a peculiar red box with the Batter in the lead. He touched the box but nothing happened. 

“Just as I thought.” The Batter huffed, “I can’t use this.” 

Your feet carried you towards the box and your breathe quickened, “Let me try…” Your hand touched the box with apprehension. 

_Return to the Nothingness?”_

You somehow knew what your options were when your eyes shut softly, “Batter?”

The Batter straightened, saying nothing, he was ready to follow your every command.

“I’m sorry.”

“What?” The Batter’s lips parted with question.

“Bye.” 

Before the Batter could question your further, both you and the Judge disappeared into the Nothigness through a beam of light, leaving him completely behind in Zone 0.

“H-hey!?” The Batter’s jaw was left agape, d-did you just---!?!!? 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the batter is not gone :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments, questions, criticism.
> 
> send 'em my way.
> 
> should i continue?


End file.
